Goodbye Summer
by FridayDayyyy
Summary: hanya sebuah songfict, terinspirasi dari lagu F(X) FT D.O EXO - GOODBYE SUMMER. maincast : KaiSoo slight Hunhan KrisSoo. Happy reading. and mind to review? gomawo /bow/


[SONGFICT] KAISOO - Goodbye Summer

Author : FridayDayyy

Cast : KaiSoo~ and the other!

Genre : romance, dkk, whatever

IT'S YAOI!

My story is belong to me!

Don't like? Don't read !

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_gieoghae bogdoeseo tteo deulda  
gati honnadeon uri dul  
beolseo myeon seodo wae geurido  
jeulgeo wot neunji arasseo_

…_.._

_I remember when we were yelled at for talking in the halls  
I don't know why it was so fun even when we were being punished_

…_.._

_Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara  
Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah  
Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan  
Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kai sedang berada di dalam bus. Duduk di dekat jendela, ia memandang luar jendela sambil tersenyum.

Ia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Yah.. lagu dari sebuah girlband terkenal, F(x) yang judulnya goodbye summer. Lagu yang ia sukai bersama seseorang. Lagu perpisahan untuknya dan dirinya.

Entah mengapa ia tersenyum menerawang mengingat sesuatu hal bodoh yang ia lakukan bersama seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ahh.. tidak.. tepatnya orang yang ia sayangi.

Kejadian di sebuah lorong sekolah, akibat kegaduan yang ia perbuat beserta seseorang tersebut, yang membuatnya dihukum oleh para guru – gurunya.

Kai hanya terkekeh kecil mengingat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flashback on-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Hahahaha! Astaga Kai! Kau benar – benar keterlaluan pada Sehun. Hahaha." Kata seorang namja bermata bulat sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak. Bahkan ia hampir menangis melihat kelakuan Kai yang mengerjai Sehun.

"Hahahaha… biar saja si albino tersebut Kyungsoo hyung. Hahaha… kau lihat mukanya tidak hyung tadi saat dia seperti kepiting rebus setelah Luhhanie hyung tau bahwa celana dalamnya itu barbie pegasus? Hahahaha. Sungguh, aku tak kuat hyung. Hahahahaha" kata Kai tak kalah heboh dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha… astaga kai. Kau sungguh hahahahaha. Padahal dia sahabatmu dari kecil, mengapa kau menghancurkan mimpinya mendapatkan Luhan hyung? Hahahaha." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Kini Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berjalan di sekitar lorong sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Bukan begitu hyung. Hahaha.. aku hanya ingin tau. Seberapa suka-kah Sehun pada kakak sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu. hahaha."

"Ah.. hahaha.. kau benar Kai. Ekspresinya ta—"

"KKAMJONGGGGGGGGGG! KAU MENGHANCURKAN HARAPANKUUUUUUUU" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan.

"Hyung… LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" kata Kai, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menggengam tangannya, membawanya lari bersamanya.

"YAKKKK! TUNGGU JAN KABUR KAU KKAMJONG!" teriak Sehun sambil mengejar Kai dan juga Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua berlari di koridor sekolah sambil tertawa senang, memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berlari. Hingga tak sadar….

**BRUK! **

Mereka berdua menabrak salah satu guru killer terkenal di sekolah mereka, Lee Soo Man Songsenim. Biasa dipanggil Lee Songsenim. Salah satu guru Sastra Korea Lama.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae songsenim." Kata Kyungsoo nmembungkuk beberapa kai. Ia takut jika ia harus dimarahi oleh salah satu guru killer tersebut.

"Iya songsenim, maafkan kita, berlari – lari dikoridor." Kata Kai kemudian sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya! Dasar anak muda. Baiklah akan kumaafkan. Tapi kalian harus membersihkan wc sekarang."

"Ah.. ne.. ne… songsenim, baiklah kami ke kamar mandi dulu songsenim, sekali lagi, kami minta maaf." Kata Kai membungkuk, diikuti Kyungsoo, lalu Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi dan menjalankan hukuman mereka bersama. Diselingi canda dan tawa, hingga mereka tak merasa berat menjalani hukuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flashback end-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_geunal ihuro (Yeah Yeah)  
urin neul (Yeah Yeah)  
ssang dungi byeoljari cheoreom  
neon na naneun neoyeosseo_

…_.._

_After that day (yeah yeah) we always (yeah yeah)  
Stuck together like the Astro twins, you were me and I was you_

…_.._

_Setelah hari itu (yeah yeah) Kita selalu bersama (yeah yeah)  
Selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti sikembar astro  
Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Kai merasa ia sangat nyaman dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka dekat, sangat dekat. Tak ada yang memisahkan.

Seperti mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Saling menutupi kekurangan masing – masing. Membanggakan kelebihan masing – masing.

Berpergian layaknya seorang sepasang kekasih –meski nyatanya mereka hanya sahabat-. Bergandeng tangan kemanapun mereka pergi.

Jika Kyungsoo ada kelas tambahan disekolahnya, Kai akan menunggunya. Jika Kai ada Jadwal eskul basket atau dance, maka Kyungsoo juga akan menunggunya.

Kadang mereka tidur bersama. Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan.

Jika Kyungsoo takut akan badai petir, pasti Kai selalu ada memeluknya.

Jika Kai takut kegelapan, maka Kyungsoo juga akan memeluknya.

Mereka seperti anak kembar, membeli hoodie yang sama, kaos sama, sepatu sama, tas sama, apapun hampir semuanya kembar.

Hingga satu sekolah banyak yang berkata mereka berpacaran. Padahal mereka tidak berpacaran.

Mereka tak lebih dari seorang Hyung – Dongsaeng. Entah mengapa, mereka tak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_joreob hagi jeonnal manhi uldeon  
neo namjarago kkug chamdeon neo  
hago shipeotdeon mal motago  
tteugeo wot deon  
geu yeoreum cheoreom annyeong_

…_.._

_You cried so much on the day before graduation  
You held it in firmly since you're a guy  
Just like that hot summer when we couldn't say what we wanted, goodbye_

…_.._

_Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan  
layaknya seperti lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat  
Sama seperti musim panas,  
Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan  
Hanya, selamat tinggal_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai ingat, beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan Kyungsoo tiba. Kyungsoo menangis meraung – raung padanya.

Ia tak ingin pergi meninggalkan Kai untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Yah.. Kyungsoo cerdas. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa menuju Kanada. Sekolah Memasak terkenal di dunia.

Entah mengapa dengan bodohnya, Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi, karena itu memang cita – cita Kyungsoo.

Menjadi seorang Chef terkenal dan hebat, lalu mendirikan sebuah restaurant terkenal se-Korea, bahkan sedunia.

Kai tak berfikir, bahwa itu adalah hal, dimana ia akan meninggalkan cinta pertamanya itu selamanya mungkin.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengungkapkan hati mereka masing – masing. Jalan pikiran mereka saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback On-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, pergilah… kejarlah cita – citamu. Aku tak ingin cita – citamu tertunda begitu saja. Kau orang yang sangat cerdas hyung." Kata Kai sambil memeluk hyungnya yg tengah menangis tersebut.

"T-tapi Kai, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Siapa yang akan memelukku ketika aku ketakutan saat ada petir? Siapa yang akan mencicipi masakanku dengan semangat selain kau Kai?" kata Kyungsoo parau. Berharap di dalam hatinya, Kai melarang Kyungsoo pergi ke Kanada.

"Kau pasti bisa hidup tanpaku hyung. Tak selamanya kita saling bergantung diri seperti ini. Aku juga punya kehidupan yang ku kejar, dan kau, juga punya kehidupan." Kata Kai lembut. Kyungsoo masih terisak. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kejarlah cita – citamu hyung. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, dan mendoakanmu. Meskipun kita jauh, tetapi hati kita akan menyambungkannya satu sama lain. Aku takkan melupakannmu hyung." Kata Kai memeluk, mengelus surai rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Dan Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, ia mulai memejamkan mata. Mungkin ia lelah. Dan Kyungsoo pun tertidur.

"hyung… aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tapi, mengatakan perasaanku akan menghalangi cita – citamu. Saranghae hyung." Kata Kai pelan, memejamkan matanya. Dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flashback end-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_chingu raneun ireum eoneusae  
miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah_

…_.._

_The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hidden still remain as a painful secret memory  
The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

…_.._

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu  
Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat  
Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan  
Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita  
Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan  
Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,  
Sekarang, Selamat tinggal_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum pahit. Ia menyesal.

Mengapa ia rela melepaskan Kyungsoo, cinta pertamanya tersebut untuk menuju Kanada. Meraih cita – citanya.

Yah… ia tak salah. Tapi mungkin takdir menyalahkan mereka.

Sebenarnya Kai benci. Ia benci akan status Hyung – Dongsaeng bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia selalu memendam perasaannya dalam diam. Tak berani mengungkapkannya.

Kai membuka perlahan smartphonenya. Disitu terdapat wallpaper Ia bersama Kyungsoo. Ber-selca ria bersama.

Ia mulai berfikir – fikir.

Disaat musim panas, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan sosok Kyungsoo.

Ia mulai membuka galeri fotonya, menghapus satu per satu foto Kyungsoo, dan dirinya yang tampak diambil 4tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih bersama. Dan menyisakan satu foto kesanyangannya. Yaitu, wallpaper smartphonenya.

Kai bertekad. Ia akan melupakan Kyungsoo. Apapun caranya. Ia harus melupakan sosok cinta pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What do I say  
We didn't have to play no games  
I should've took that chance  
I should've asked for u to stay  
And it gets me down  
the unsaid words that still remain  
shijag hajido anhgo kkeutna beorin iyagi_

…_.._

_What do I say, we didn't have to play no games  
I should've took that chance, I should've asked for you to stay  
And it gets me down the unsaid words that still remain  
The story ended without even starting_

…_.._

_Apa yang harus kukatakan?  
Tidak ada permainan tersisa  
Aku tidak tahu harus bermain apa  
Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan semua itu  
Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal  
Semua itu hanya membuatku sedih,  
Rentetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kuucapkan  
Dan cerita kitapun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menyesal. Benar – benar sangat menyesal.

Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

Ia harusnya tak memendam perasaannya sendiri. Ia harusnya mengungkapkannya.

Bukan malah menyimpannya.

Tapi, ego nya mengalahkan keberaniannya.

Ia tak berani mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya.

Ia tak bisa melarang Kyungsoo untuk mengejar cita – citanya.

Itu sama saja menghancurkan masa depannya. Ia tak ingin semua itu.

Hal itu hanya membuat Kai sedih jika Kyungsoo tak bisa mengejar apa yang ia cita – citakan selama ini.

Maka dari itu, Kai lebih memilih untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Dan saat itu.

Cerita cinta yang mungkin akan indah dan bewarna, harus berakhir ketika akan dimulainya sebuah cerita baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_chugje majimag nal neoui noraedo  
areunhan yeoreum badado hamkke  
raseo sojung haetdeon mam neujeo  
ganeun bam haneul cheoreom annyeong_

…_.._

_Your song on the last day of the school festival, the flickering summer sea  
Our feelings that were precious because we were together  
Like the deepening night sky, goodbye_

…_.._

_Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terkahir,  
Memberikan kilau dilaut musim panas  
Perasaan ini sungguh bergitu berharga,  
Karena kita selalu bersama – sama  
Seperti gelap langit malam, Selamat tinggal_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai ingat, saat Kyungsoo menyanyi untuk perpisahan sekolah.

Ia menyanyikan lagu yang ia sedang dengarkan.

Goodbye Summer.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo memilih lagu itu.

Mungkin memang karena pada saat itu musim panas.

Tepat dengan saat ini. Kai selalu ingat.

Bagaimana ia dan Kyungsoo selalu bersama – sama, Tak terpisahkan.

Walaupun sekarang nyatanya. Ia benar – benar terpisah dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_chingu raneun ireum eoneusae  
miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah_

…_.._

_The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hid still remain as a painful secret memory  
The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

…_.._

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu  
Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat  
Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan  
Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita  
Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan  
Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,  
Sekarang, Selamat tinggal_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kai sekarang merasa sangat amat bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia sangat teramat benci dengan situasinya.

Entah ia merasakan firasat buruk tentangnya sekarang.

Ia seperti ada sesuatu yang harus memang ia tinggalkan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Baby Oh No Oh Oh honjat mariraseo  
mianhae Oh sashireun neol saranghae Yeah  
sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul charari  
deulkyeot damyeon neoreul pume anajul tende_

…_.._

_Baby oh no oh oh  
I'm sorry that this is a monologue  
Oh, actually, I love you, yeah  
If only our long-time hidden secrets were revealed  
I would hold you in my arms_

…_.._

_Baby oh no oh oh  
Maafkan aku, ucapku pada diri sendiri  
Ah,, lebih tepatnya Aku mencintaimu  
Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita  
Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kai sampai di bus pemberhentiannya. Halte dekat rumahnya.

Rumahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Rumah penuh kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan. Hingga ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

Kai memang tinggal sendiri. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Mulai sejak lama ia di apartemen tersebut.

Ia menatap ke arah pintu apatermennya, melihat sesosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Sosok yang ia menyesal telah melepasnya.

Sosok yang ia sangat ingin ia peluk, cium, dan ia sentuh secara bebas.

Dengan langkah mantab, Kai menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Dan sosok itu tersenyum riang melihat sosok yang ia juga rindukan.

Sosok mungil tersebut memeluk Kai erat.

Dan setelah adegan berpelukan yang lama itu, Kai membawanya masuk kedalam apatermennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, hening tercipta setelah sosok mungil tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah Kai. Ia melihat – lihat. Masih seperti yang dulu. Tata letaknya tak berubah.

"hahaha.. kau tak berubah Kai." Kata sosok tersebut sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau nampak berubah Hyung, kau semakin imut. Hahaha" kata Kai yang sehabis dari dapur, membawa susu coklat kesayangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bahkan masih ingat aku menyukai susu coklat Kai." Kata Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh.

"Kekekeke~ tentu saja aku ingat hyung." Kata Kai.

"Eum… apa kabar Sehun dan Luhan, Kai? Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeduh susu coklatnya

"Mereka berdua bertunagan hyung. Dan mereka berencana akan menikah tahun depan." Kata Kai

"Hahaha… akhirnya Sehun bisa menakhlukan saudara sepupumu itu Kai." Kata Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia lalu menyeruput kembali susu coklatnya.

Hening terjadi lagi. Hingga tiba – tiba

"Ka—" "Hyu—" ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo hampir bersamaan.

"Kau duluan Kai." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak kau duluan saja hyung."

"Heum… baiklah." Kemudian Kyungsoo pun merogoh tasnya dan ia menyerahkan sebuah undangan ke Kai. Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya kai penasaran

"Buka saja Kai." Kata Kyungsoo, ia kembali menyeruput susunya pelan – pelan. Dan kai mulai membuka sebuah undangan tersebut. Dan membacanya. Matanya membelalak kaget. Dadanya sangat amat sesak. Ia hampir menangis. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini

**Weeding Party**

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris with D.O Kyungsoo**

"K...kau m..menikah h..hyung?" Kata Kai tergagap. Ia tak menyangka, harapannya pupus sudah.

"Iya Kai. Aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Ia adalah pemilik sebuah restaurant ternama di Korea. Kebetulan setelah aku lulus aku melamar disana dan diterima. Ia melamarku, dan kita bertungan. Minggu depan kita akan menikah." Kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Kai hanya tersenyum pahit

"Oh… chukkae ne Kyungsoo hyung." Kata Kai tersenyum.

"Ah iya… aku juga titip undangan untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Aku sudah menyebarkannya pada teman - teman kita dahulu. Hanya tinggal kau, Sehun, dan Luhan." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Ah iya.. kau mau berkata apa?" Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Kai berfikir keras.

"A..ah.. a.. ak-"

_chingu raneun ireum eoneusae miwojin  
ireum bomyeon gaseum arin Story~~~~_

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ia memberi isyarat untuk Kai agar diam. Dan Kyungsoo mengangkan telfonnya. Dan bercakap – cakap sebentar. Tak lama ia menutup telfonnya.

"Ah.. Kai.. mianhae. Aku terburu – buru. Kris sudah di depan rumahmu. Aku pulang dulu ne Kai?"

"Ah.. hyung.. ayo kuantar sampai depan rumah." Kata Kai. Kemudian Kyungsoo bangkit, Kai pun ikut bangkit.

Ia mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke depan rumahnya.

Kai melihat sosok berbadan tegap, tinggi, dan tampan keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah di depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo berpamitan. Ia memeluk Kai. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan sepertinya. Kai balas memeluknya

"Chukkae hyung. Moga kau berbahagia." Kata Kai parau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, mengacak rambut Kai. Dan segera pergi, menuju ke Kris.

Kris tersenyum simpul, menarik Kyungsoo, memeluk pinggangnya, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo pelan. Lalu tersenyum, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

Nampak Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Kris. Lalu Kris masuk ke jok pengemudi. Dan tersenyum ke arah Kai. Kai membalas balik senyumnya.

Setelah mobil Kris dan Kyungsoo menjauh. Kai masuk kedalam apatermennya. Ia tersenyum simple.

Dengan pelahan, ia menatap undangan yang Kyungsoo berikan.

Ia kini benar – benar terlambat. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Ia memang harus membuang perasaannya jauh – jauh.

Ia menyesal. Merasa bodoh. Ia berpikir, mengapa penyesalan harus datang terakhir?

Tapi sekarang ia tak memikirkannya. Ia kini tersenyum.

Siap melupakan sosok yang telah mengisi relung hatinya selama ini.

Ia tak mau terpuruk. Ia berfikir.

Cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki. Cinta itu dimana ketika kita melihat pasangan kita bahagia, maka kita akan ikut bahagia.

Kai merasa seperti itu. ia bahagia meski harus sakit. Yang terpenting dihidupnya, ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, meski ia sendiri sakit.

Dan kini Kai bergumam pelan.

"_Goodbye Summer~" _

Dengan pernyataan itu. ia kini mantab untuk melupakan Kyungsoo meskipun itu sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_chingu raneun ireum eoneusae  
miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun  
jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun  
uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin  
bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry  
yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah_

_chingu raneun ireum eoneusae miwojin  
ireum bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm  
sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah_

_rallallallalla rallallallallarallal  
rallallallalla rallallallallalla_

…_.._

_The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
The feelings I've hid still remain as a painful secret memory  
The photos that can't define our relationship is a heartbreaking story  
I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

_The friend label is a label that I got to hate  
A heartbreaking story, I'm sorry, summer, now goodbye, yeah_

…_.._

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu  
Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat  
Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan  
Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita  
Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan  
Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini,  
Sekarang, Selamat tinggal_

_Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu  
Cerita yang menghancurkan hati,  
Maafkan aku,,  
Musim panas  
Sekarang saatnya 'Selamat tinggal'_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END!**

**AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA INI FF! SEHARI INI SAYA BUAT FF INI. TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU GOODBYE SUMMER F(X) FEAT D.O. SAYA BUATNYA SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGU INI BERUALNG – ULANG. ENTAH KENAPA PEN BET BIKIN FF INI. LAGUNYA ENAK BANGET CIUSAN. GATAU KENAPA INI BISA MUNCUL DIOTAK SAYA BEGITU SAJA. MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN MENULIS, ATAUPUN YANG LAIN. KARENA SAYA MANUSIA TAK LUPUT DARI DOSA. DAN MAAF TELAH MENISTAKAN KAI HAHAHAHA /DIGETOK KAISTAN/. ENTAH KENAPA TERLITAS PAIRING KRISSOO DIAKHIR CERITA INI.**

**HAHAHAHAHA MAKASIH BUAT PEMBACA FF INI, SILENT RIDER, FAVORITE, REVIEW, FOLLOWER JUGA. SAYA SANGAT AMAT SENANG BISA MEMBAGI KARYA SAYA KEPADA READER SEMUA. SEMOGA ANDA SUKA KEPADA FF SAYA. GOMAWO /BOW/ **

**Review if you want. Thanks ^^**


End file.
